Goliath Long Legs
In P:RttPP The Goliath Long Legs is the final boss of Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet. It is found on Sublevel 20 of the Titan's Trench. Despite it's position as the final boss, it is only the SECOND hardest boss in the game. The Mystery of Finale Forest When Louie, Olimar, and Sagittarius reach the Finale Forest, where the thieves have hidden the president, they notice something- The ground is clawed and has footprints similar to those of the Raging Long Legs, and shed Arachnorb skin is everywhere. What's more, every creature there is dead! All captains are confused and go through several obstacles to find the source of this (and the President). At the end of the trials, they find an arena with a lone cave. The ship mentions cries of several species and a large amount of pounding and roaring. At the bottom of the cave, they see the Goliath Long Legs- The creature causing all the trouble! Appearance The Goliath Long Legs has the appearance of a Raging Long Legs, but with 8 legs. The body is a bit smaller and is just high enough to be out of reach by swarming and the captains. The body has all the weapons, and the feet are black, which slowly turns into the brownish color of the Beady Long Legs. It changes color to represent the attack it is about to use. Strategy This boss has several weapons like the Titan Dweevil, but there are more weapons and each weapon can only be taken off by Pikmin that are NOT immunte to it. It can also crush Piks with its feet and it's body by crashing it down. When a weapon is off and untouched for a bit, the GLL will use it's crushing attack like it does to hurt Pikmin on the weapon to pick it back up! Once all weapons are successfully knocked off, attack it again to remove the armor. Then finally drain the health one last time and it will be unable to attack. It will scamper around by your captain in a panic, and plop down. A timer will appear above it, and when it ends there will be a colossal explosion, killing all the Pikmin in the arena. Be careful! Weapons Liquid Flame This is a lighter fluid container with matches strung around it. It will douse some matches and toss them all around, making a random position (think Shock Therapist). It is somewhat hard to avoid, and it sends out more after losing half it's health. The matches can be taken as treasure after the flames die down. Tsunami Spitter This weapon is one of those big Super Soakers you would buy when you were young. It will shoot out a large amount of water in a wavelike fashion, rotating like the Flare Cannon. Blues can not be used to take this off. When it has half it's health it will move farther. Happy Gas This weapon appears to be some kind of bomb. It is purple and there is a big smiley face on it. It sends out three large streams of poison, and when it has half it's health it will widen the streams. When viewed in the treasure hoard, you can see that is says "U.S. Army" on it. Power Plug The power plug is an electrical outlet with a key in it. Yes, you heard right. A key. This weapon will move the key, causing wires to fly everywhere. The wires will connect to each other like the electric caverns in caves, only there are more that will be wider. This is a very hard weapon to take off. Tornado Guster This weapon is the easiest weapon, and is more of an annoyance than a danger. It will blow a big gust of wind, knocking off flowers and blowing Pikmin over. It appears to be a giant fan. Acid Pipe The acid pipe appears to be a sewer drain that leaks acid. When the GLL walks around and uses this weapon, it will leak acid behind it. Since acid kills Pikmin on contact, you should be very careful. When at half health it will move more rapidly while using this. Freeze Slider The freeze slider appears to be a mini fridge, though smaller than standard ones. When it opens, four blocks of ice will slide out. When they hit walls, they will split into two smaler pieces. This repeats until it is too small to see. Villainous Justice The Villainous Justice is a (or at least appears) to be the torso, head, and arms of a toy robot, like the Forged Courage and the treasure from the Pileated Snagret. It can shoot bullets like the Man-at-Legs out of both its arms in different directions, so it can hit two captains at once. Avoid this weapon at all costs. In addition to all this, the GLL will sometimes shake off a bomb-rock or Mitites during or before an attack. Category:Arachnorbs Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses